Power Rangers: Last Engage 3: Rotation: Red Snow
by rylansato
Summary: Evan is in Petrograd, Russia in 1917, just as the revolution sparks. Evan is convinced that something supernatural is behind the revolution and it's not the people. He wonders if it's the real cause of the revolution or is it something he can face off against and not worry about changing history. History never recorded a red power ranger in the middle of the Russian Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS: LAST ENGAGE: ROTATION: RED SNOW

1

"Where did you come from?" Evgeny Botkin asked.

"I'm a soldier," Evan said. He wasn't completely lying. His status as a power ranger did qualify him as a soldier but not in the sense that Botkin was familiar.

"But the Americans haven't entered the war," Botkin said.

 _Shit, it'd be nice if I knew the year and the state of everything going on._

Evan kept silent while Botkin glanced at him a few times, before accepting his silence as an answer.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me," he said.

"It's better if I didn't have to reveal too much," Evan said. "I will say, I don't know what's really going on. I'm not sure how I ended up here."

"It's a hell of a time to be in Russia right now," Botkin said.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"The war isn't going well for us and the people are unhappy with their leader. A revolution is sure to happen."

 _Okay, so this puts me about nineteen sixteen, nineteen seventeen. It's really cold out so the revolution isn't far away._

"The tsar is losing supporters each day," Botkin said. "They want out of the war and people are starving. They are thinking there is collusion with the Germans because Tsarina Alexandra is German born."

"It seems there is too much going on at once," Evan said.

"What do you mean?" Botkin asked.

"Well, I get the war is unpopular, especially when people are starving. Russia is getting its ass kicked in the war and the tsar is getting the blame. The tsarina is German born and the people are saying she's collaborating with the enemy. Their relationship with Rasputin didn't help matters in the eyes of the people. From what I know and what you're telling me, there is something going on behind the scenes that is influencing the people to revolt against the tsar."

"What could that be?"  
"I don't know," Evan said. "There is just too much going on at once that it can't be a coincidence."

A figure on the rooftops watched the two men as they walked. She could hear everything that was said, even at this distance. What she heard did not please her at all. She stepped away from the edge and walked to the other side of the roof. She looked down into the alleyway to see a group of people standing there waiting for her. She jumped from the three-story building and landed as though she just hopped off a step.

"It appears someone who doesn't belong here knows too much about what is going on," she said. She looked to the man closest to her. "Is he ready?"

"Yes, he has been brought to the location your specified," he said.

"Good," she said. "I will reanimate this corpse and bring more chaos to this country.

2

After passing through a gate and given clearance because of his association with Botkin, Evan followed Evgeny to a large white building that looked like it belonged to a king, or in this case a tsar. The grounds were nicely kept along with a small, nearby lake. There were guards standing near the entrance. Evan was a little weary of them. They stared at him as he followed Botkin. Evan noticed their grips on their weapons tightened. He could probably take out the entire regiment if he morphed but there was no reason to do that.

They entered the palace and eventually made it into a larger room where Evan was told to wait while Botkin fetched the tsar. It was much warmer in here and Evan hoped he wouldn't have to go outside again so soon. He also knew he had to keep an eye out for whatever it was he thought was influencing the people. He knew he had to be careful not to change history but his presence alone altered it already. He just wasn't sure how much. The obvious objective for him was to get back to his own time but had no idea how that was going to happen. He had landed in the middle of one of the biggest events in the history of the world. This year would change Russia and ultimately affect the rest of the world. The fate of the Romanovs was something he did not want to get tangled up in but he feared that was too late.

The tsar entered the room with Botkin in tow. Evan wasn't sure what to make of him. He looked like a pleasant man but history didn't paint him as such. As the tsar approached him, Evan did his best to present himself well, even though he felt severely underdressed. The tsar extended a hand out to shake Evan's. He took it and felt an odd sense of pride that he was meeting a world leader, whose death would help shape Russia to become something completely unforeseen at this point in time.

"To whom do I owe the honor?" the tsar asked.

"Evan Bukowski," he said. "The honor is mine."

"Perhaps," the tsar said. "But it was you who saved my personal physician."

"It was the right thing to do," Evan said. "I didn't do it to get a favor from anyone. I can't stand back and watch someone get beat without trying to help them."

"An admirable quality," the tsar said. "Evgeny tells me…"

Suddenly, one of the guards that had eyed Evan earlier came rushing in.

"Sir," he said. "We request your presence at the main gate."

"For what purpose," the tsar asked.

"A person arrived claiming to be your personal friend," he said. "He looks like a certain person but we would like you to confirm that it is him."

"Who?" the tsar asked.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, sir."

"Alright, I'll come and see for myself. Evgeny, Mr. Bukowski, you can follow if you'd like."

Evan accepted that invitation. He wanted to know who this person was that the guard was so insistent in playing the pronoun game. They walked out to the gate where a man in black stood. He raised his head slowly and the tsar stopped in his tracks. Evan wasn't sure who this man was supposed to be but he didn't like the look of him. He looked creepy with his long black beard and naturally ugly face. He resembled a stereotypical sorcerer from the movies.

"How can it be you?" the tsar asked.

"Who is that?" Evan asked turning to Botkin.

"Someone who is supposed to be dead," he replied.

 _This pronoun game is a bitch._

Evan was damn near tempted to interrogate the guy himself just to figure his name.

"I'm not sure how," the man said. "But I survived."

"That isn't possible," the tsar said. "Your body was found under the ice in the river. I attended your funeral."

"Remember, I am a healer and healing your son wasn't the only thing I could heal."

"Wait," Evan said. "Is he…?"

Botkin nodded. "Yes, he is Rasputin."


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Abdicate the throne?" Nicholas asked. "You are asking me to just abruptly end the 300-year-old rule of the Romanovs," Nicholas said.

"The people are obviously angry and there is much civil unrest," Rasputin said. "Abdicating can save the Imperial Family's life. The people are angry and will come for your head as well as your family's."

Nicholas stood up in anger, not at Rasputin but at the idea of abdication and how the war had turned his people against him. He stepped away and made his way to a window. He watched his children play in the snow with their new American friend.

"Alexei's condition has become worse since the days you were gone," Nicholas said. "I have to take a trip to the Stavka in Mogilev. I must try and rebuild Russia the way it used to be and in turn, I hope Alexei will become stronger. I have to do this for him."

2

Evan walked the streets of Petrograd, luckily no one knew he was staying at the place with the Imperial Family. He was less tense now that the Tsar was out of town. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was attracted to Anastasia. The two would talk when given the chance, Anastasia wanted to work on her English ability and in return she taught Evan some Russian. Things on the inside were pleasant while things on the outside were not.

America had its fair share of civil unrest but not to this degree. It was ungodly cold. He had grown up in the northern part of the United States, but it was never this cold. His surroundings made him wonder just how good of a man was the Tsar. On a personal level, he seemed like a good guy, especially for taking him in for merely saving his physician. On a political level, it appeared he had lost his country. The people were rising against him. If Evan had remembered his history correctly, the Khodynka Field incident sparked the initial unpopular movement against Nicholas. However, Bloody Sunday in 1905 was the catalyst.

He turned the corner to see a large group of people with red banners breaking into shops to get food. Instead of turning to go back the way he came, he was curious to see what would happen.

"DOWN WITH THE GERMAN WOMAN!" they shouted. "DOWN WITH PROTOPOPOV! DOWN WITH THE WAR! DOWN WITH THE TSAR!"

Suddenly, Evan heard gunfire from the rooftops. People dropped in the street but those still standing continued rioting. Even troops that were supposed to be aligned with the Tsar had joined the people.

"Enjoying the show, Red Ranger?" a voice asked behind him. Evan leapt to the side and spun around into a battle-ready stance. A woman with clearly exposed fangs and white paint lines outlining her face and eyes. She wore clothing that had no business being worn at this time of year. She was fairly attractive.

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names," she said. "It really depends on what form I let you see. The one people call me in this form is Necrolai. I can show you my true form or I can show you my split form. It depends on my mood."

"How did you know I was a power ranger?"

"Rangers have a certain scent to them," she said. Evan wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"Are you behind all of the shit that is going on in Russia right now as well as Rasputin's resurrection?"

Necrolai shrugged. "I could be but where is the fun in telling you that from the start? Or it could just be the course of history. At this point, it's too late to change anything. The Tsar will abdicate, and Russia will fall into chaos. That's how history played out so how is that so bad as you know how it will end?"

"Because so many lives were needlessly lost between now and then," Evan said. "Evil people came into power and murdered their own."

"You mean like what just happened?" Necrolai asked. "Those were the Tsar's people that were just murdered by the Tsar's police." Evan didn't have a comeback. He didn't know what else say that could justify his position. "Why are you even bothering to get involved?"

"I didn't plan to until I realized outside forces were at work," Evan said. "Rasputin stayed dead and wasn't revived. If history was supposed to go another way without being influenced by someone like you then I have to try and correct that mistake. Maybe the world will be in a better place in my time."

"Or it could be worse," Necrolai said. "That's the beauty of changing history."

"That brings up another question," Evan said. "How do you know what will happen?"

"As I said before, I'm a Dora monster and there are a group of us that transcend time."

"That explains things," Evan said.

"I will say that there is a team of power rangers in the future that are running around wondering what is going on in the time stream. It's amusing to watch them try and figure out where the inconsistencies in the timeline are located. You and your friends haven't caused enough trouble to get their attention yet."

"You know where the rest of my team is?"

"It's more like when," Necrolai said.

"Cut the shit," Evan said. "You know what I meant."

"I do know when and where they are as do the rest of the Dora monsters that are like me. We are gonna have fun with you and when we're done, the Time Rangers will still have no idea where you are and your rotting corpses will be stuck in the past in some corner of the world, long forgotten."


	3. Chapter 3

Sashenka Kovalev of the Pavloski Replacement Regiment, Fourth Company joined his comrades in breaking out of the company barracks. One of their detachments engaged revolutionaries near the Kazan Cathedral. They were all fully armed and ready to fight and help suppress those who would go against the Tsar. He wanted to push the revolutionaries out of Petrograd. Most of all, he really wanted to get back home to his wife, Svetlana.

Loud gun fire had erupted all throughout the area making it hard to hear one's own thoughts. Bullets ricocheted off buildings and the ground. They met up with their detachment to give them a fighting chance but they were still outnumbered. Kovalev fired at anyone who fired in his direction. There were a lot of revolutionaries who opposed them. He knew there would be a lot of deaths that day.

Kovalev fired his rifle taking down several people. Soldiers on his own side were falling as well. He watched an 18 year old boy who had just recently joined the regiment take a bullet to the face. He was dead before hitting the ground. Kovalev kicked down a door and ran to an upper window to get into a position to be a sniper. He found a good position to fire down at the revolutionaries. Before he could open fire, he noticed another group of soldiers approaching his regiment from the rear. Some on foot and some in cars. A few soldiers were riding on the car. He realized it was the Preobrazhensky Regiment and that would give his side the needed push to shut down this conflict.

Soldiers of the Preobrazensky took aim, with the Pavloski Regiment in their sights. Kovalev realized the reinforcements were not for his side but for the revolutionaries. It was a mutiny. Kovalev's comrades put down their weapons and raised their arms to surrender. Kovalev didn't know what would become of his regiment. Would they join the revolutionaries or would they be shot? Possibly the latter if they didn't do the former. He had to escape.

Evan walked with Anastasia around the grounds of the Alexander Palace in Tsarskoe Selo. The sun was setting and they were headed inside for the night. Protests were still occurring and civilians were still being killed by soldiers. His encounter with Necrolai went on without incident. She didn't appear to be interested in fighting him; at least not yet. He was constantly worried that Necrolai was going to just pop out of no where and attack.

"You seem on edge," Anastasia said.

"The Tsar told me to protect you while he was away," Evan said. "I can understand his concern. The protests are getting worse each day. I heard the Tsar sent a garrison of troops to control the crowd in response to the protests that resulted in a few people being killed."

"What do you think about my father's actions?" she asked as she shed her coat, scarf and gloves. Evan mirrored her actions. February winter in Russia was no joke. They continued up the stairs to the bedrooms. Evan planned to walk her to her room before attempting to figure out more about how to handle the situation.

"I honestly don't know," Evan said. "There is much going on in my own country and while people have the right to protest, people are becoming violent for just disagreeing with one another. But there's more. I encountered a creature that is fueling this unrest."

"What do you mean creature?" she asked as she opened her bedroom door.

"It's not human," Evan said. "It looked like a vampire."

Anastasia stopped and turned to Evan. "A vampire? That's children's horror stories."

"No," Evan said with conviction. "This creature is behind what is going on. Is it any more weird than some guy back from the dead?"

"Rasputin is a healer," she said. "He could heal himself back from the dead."

"That's not normal," Evan said. "And he isn't a healer. He's a con man. This creature resurrected him to help bring chaos."

"What madness do you speak?"

"How is it madness," Evan asked. "I'm from a hundred years in the future and you think a vampire creature running around starting this whole thing is madness?"

"It is true you don't appear to fit in this place and there is something strange about you but that could be your American culture that I don't understand. If you are from the future, then what year do I die?"

Evan just stared at her. He was annoyed that she continued to question his sanity but he also wondered if it would be a good idea to tell her that she would die in a few months.

"I can't tell you that," he said.

"Because you don't know," she said.

"God damn it," Evan said. "Are you that sheltered of a girl that you don't see what is going on right in front of you?"

"Sheltered? How dare you call me such a name," she said.

"What? Do you think that there's only a little fist fighting going on in the city? Is that a riot to you?"

"I know people are dying out there but I have to be realistic," she said.

"The world you know doesn't exist," Evan said. "There are things out there that you can't even begin to imagine. So yes, you are sheltered."

"Again, I'm not sheltered."

"You sure had me fooled," Evan said.

"Now you're mocking me," she said.

"No, I wouldn't dream of mocking you. I will call out what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"I see a scared little girl who wants her world to go back to what it was before the war. That will never happen."

"I'm not scared. I..." She was cut off by Evan grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. After he broke the kiss, she looked around confused.

"Sorry, I tend to listen to my instincts which told me to do that," he said.

"That was unexpected," she said. "But I would not be opposed to it happening again...such as right now."


End file.
